Snow & Ice
by WhalesEverywhere
Summary: "Before I knew it, a habit formed. Whenever someone calls me a "witch" or a "freak" or "demon", I would ask them why. Why do they think I am all that? For doing what I can - or for doing what they cannot?" It's a slash if you...look at it that way. It's an AU, kind-of.


Wow it's been so long since I posted something! Heh okay so this is the first time I've made a Jelsa Fanfic so bear with me. I've actually written this story for my friends but changed the characters to fit that of Jack and Elsa. I don't own Jack Frost/Elsa/The Rise Of The Guardians/Frozen.

**Please open your mind and your imaginations for this fic**, since it can lead to many assumptions on what's going on and what's the background between the two main characters. Please feel free to share with me your thoughts and opinions about it cause I will be happy if you do!

* * *

Ever since young I am told that I am crazy. People point at me and laugh, their mouths twisting into a mocking line, and their eyes screaming fear and at rare times - envy. It's a wonder how people think. As many people say, you can never define normal. How can you define normal when what you think and do may not be normal to others as it is to you? People call me a freak. They shun me. But it's okay. I hold no anger or resentment towards them cause I know if I am to be in their shoes I would shout assumptions and profanities at me as well. Before I knew it, a habit formed. Whenever someone calls me a "witch" or a "freak" or "demon", I would ask them why. Why do they think I am all that? For doing what I can - or for doing what they cannot? I believe in what I can do, like any logical person out there should do. People can go on being proud with who and what they are so what makes me so different? How can they mock me for being the same as them? For trying to be the same as them?

I am not lonely. I never was nor am. My parents has died but it no longer hurts me. My sister hates me and calls me a coward but it no longer wounds me. What I hold now contains the key to my happiness and I will bear it with me always. How can I be lonely when they are there for me when others aren't? My mother taught me to be thankful for what I have and I am. I truly am. For this book is all I need because their actions don't hurt me. The only thing that can hurt me comes in the form of pages in this book.

**...**

I can feel the cool air whipping through the strands of my hair, blocking my view from the breathtaking land before me. Sitting on the ground, soon the snow starts soaking through the bottom of my night dress but I don't care. The cold never bothers me when I am here, nothing bothers me. There's no shrewd glances and hurtful whispers. No laughter that brings rather sadness than joy and he's sitting next to me, wearing a simple blue hooded sweater with ferns of frost patches around the ring of the collar. The hem of his form-fitting brown trousers seems tight upon his ankle where no shoes hide his bare feet. Jack Frost, I read of him before. A boy who died and became the spirit of winter or better yet the shepherd of winter. His name fits him yet it doesn't at the same time. Cold yet warm, harsh yet soothing, a friend and yet an enemy. He seemed so big yet so frail at the same time - I almost had a hard time believing he is who people say he is. His stories however was a great tale told. He is nothing like any other guardians I have read about whose perfection is nothing but.

Sitting in silence, we allowed our minds to linger away from that which is reality. Something stayed hidden though - in the swirling air, a rich baritone with soothing effects. It's soft - almost too soft. It's driving me crazy. Before I know it I am twirling in the middle of the snow, his hands latched around the small of my back while mine circles around his neck. The sound comes in the form of words now, hushed tones. Jack lost both his mother as well as his sister after he died, their lives wither alongside him though he was given another chance while they do not. Many memories of the woman who nurtured him were lost and those that he still hold onto dearly comes in a form of a song. This is one of them, a simple tune with words from the old ages I can never fathom.

When the background starts to blend together, I could feel my head feeling airy. Giddy with happiness, I gestures him to stop and fortunately, he does. His lips forms a gentle line, neither does it look mocking nor is it teasing. "Are you tired, my snow queen?" He whispers into my ear, holding onto me like a prized possession as I nuzzles his chest.

Hesitantly, I shook my head knowing that if I say I am he would tell me to go home and I don't want that. No, not yet. Just because I'm not angry at the others doesn't mean I'm not hurt.

"Do you want to sleep?" He pulls me down onto the ground, settling me on his lap - cradling me. I shook my head in response, refusing to look up at him.

"Why don't you sleep?" He starts combing through my hair, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"I'm afraid." I whisper, unable to project it any louder. To my surprise, it brought on a chuckle from Jack.

_**Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew**_

Moments later, I can hear his gentle voice once more. A lullaby. Its lyrics is that of which I have read in the book. A song of hope, wonder and dreams. For some reason I felt as though those words were aimed at me but as he hummed once more, I couldn't help but to push it further back into my mind. As long as his arms are still around me, holding me closer to him I can't possibly care about anything else.

_**Will all come flying back to you.**_

"Then come with me." He whispers, he turns me by my shoulders to look at him - his smile as light as the cold wind that encircles us.

_**If you remember all the hope you left behind,**_

Run away with him? To leave my troubles behind and be with him? My parents will be disappointed, my sister will cry, the villagers will mock me even more so. A single moment of hesitation is all it took. His smile slides into a deep frown, creases lining his forehead, and his sky blue eyes forming an ember haze on its own.

_**Open up your heart and change your mind.**_

"Why won't you come with me?" His voice a mere whisper but it spoke in volumes.

_**Oh what you'll find if you still dream.**_

Pulling away at the sudden onslaught of cold dread, I can feel my back hit the ground - the melting snow soaking into the back my nightdress but this feels different. It is sticky and heavy, holding me firm onto the ground. It is as though the white element is pulling me in, preventing my escape. My fingers claws the frozen sand desperately, nails turning blue with the ice and frost that tightens around my throat...

_**Time to close your eyes**_

_**But when you awake,**_

_**Still dream.**_

_**...**_

As hands pulled me out of my snowy grave, I felt a new rush of power pulsing through my veins. With his hand in mine, he pulled me out of my amusement and into his arms.

"Come on let's go." He whispered. "You're free. You're with me now."

...

..

.

* * *

So previously I read a couple of fanfics on Jack Frost but that of his other job... as the Saint Of Suicides. All the fics I've read is that the children who could no longer bear with the troubles and dangers they are facing will call upon him and then he will guide them onto the afterlife. For this story I made it so that the people of Arendelle has already known the powers and capabilities of their princess - Cue the insults and abuse. After years full of insecurities and fear, Elsa could no longer bear it, especially after her parent's deaths. She then found this book, which holds all the stories of the guardians and especially Jack Frost.

So that's all! That's all I'll give you guys! The rest is your thoughts on how it ended. Hah... my friends scolded me that I didn't even know the ending myself that's why I made it this vague but come on... I do... I.. do... I just like vague endings. like pshkk.. heh... Like come on all the possibilities~... heh...

THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you like it~ If you think it's awesome, thank you! If you think it sucks, I agree with you (_I don't)!_


End file.
